Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 9 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 9 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-full-frontal-assault-qforce-) *A New Enemy Appears *Arriving at Zurgo's Base *Defense Centre Restored *Defense State Restored *Ebaro Defend the Qforce Base *Ebaro Forrest Theme *Ebaro II Defend the Qforce Base *Ebaro II Snow Storm Theme *Ebaro II the Key Node *Ebaro Key Node *Enemies Approaching *Generator Destroyed *Grungarian Bombers Spotted *Key Node Cleared *Landing on Ebaro *Landing on Markazia *Landing on Proteus VII *Markazia Defend the Qforce Base *Markazia Key Node *Markazia Recon Phase *Markazia Theme *Match Won *Node Captured *Phase Complete *Planetary Defense Centre Reformated *Player Start *Proteus VII Assault Phase *Proteus VII Defend the Qforce Base *Proteus VII Key Node *Proteus VII Main Theme *Somethimgs Wrong *starship phoenix 2 *Tank Appears *Tank Defeated *Torren 4 Assault Phase *Torren 4 Recon Phase *Torren 4 Squad Phase *Transporting the Reformate Device *Wave Defeated *Weapon Aquired *Weapon Upgrade *XMBMain Menu Theme *Zurgo Battle *Zurgo's Lair of Doom Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *railarmcharge01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 2.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *2 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *SlowSabr.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash 1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Gaston) *(Tom, Bobert, and The Ringmaster take out and ignite their swords. They swing and clash seventy nine times. They swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash ninety five times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Gaston's clothes and deactivate their laser swords with The Ringmaster cut apart and falling helplessly) Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie *Gaston will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino